


Cloak & Dagger

by sansuhhhsnark



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gifts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuhhhsnark/pseuds/sansuhhhsnark
Summary: Prompt fill for winterosesansa on Tumblr.#16- "You did this for me?"





	Cloak & Dagger

“You did this for me?”

  
Tormund’s eyes widened at the thick cloak he held in his hands.

  
“I did.” Sansa smiled. “I hope you’ll accept it, Tormund. You’re one of Jon advisors, and one of his closest friends as well. This cloak marks you as such.”

  
A wide grin spread across the rough man’s face as he unfolded his gift.

  
“You southerners and your foolish traditions never made much sense to me, but _this_... This I like. Thank you, lady.”

  
He ran his hands through the soft fur lining the dark wool, then gave a bark of laughter as he saw the embossing on the wide leather cross-straps.

  
“You put a bear on it!”

  
Sansa yelped as she was lifted up into a fierce hug. Faintly, she heard chuckling from someone nearby.

  
“I may have heard mentions of your more notorious adventures,” she said when he put her down. She straightened her skirts, her face flushed pink.

  
Tormund raised an eyebrow.

  
“Better not let Jon hear that, lass, or he’ll have my guts for wolf food.” He put his arm around her shoulders companionably as they left the courtyard. “Did anyone ever tell you about how I came by the name Giantsbane?”

 

* * *

 

  
“Tormund, you did this for me?”

  
Sansa smiled at him over the opened package on her desk. The dagger was plain but well made, sheathed in soft brown leather. She loved it.

  
“A woman should know how to defend herself, lady.” He looked uncharacteristically demure as he stood there, his hands clasped in front of him. “It’s a shame no one taught you.”

  
Sansa sighed, and sat back in her chair.

“Another of our foolish southern traditions, I’m afraid. Fathers teach their sons how to defend themselves and make war, but women are meant to rely on the protection of their fathers, brothers, and husbands.”

_  
Not much good when your father is dead and your husband is the one who hurts you,_ she thought.

  
“It’s pigshit.” He made to spit, but stopped at her raised brow and swallowed instead. “I taught my Munda how to hold a knife as soon as she could walk steady enough not to fall on it. If you like, lass, I could show you.”

  
“Thank you, Tormund. I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would be so stoked to see some interactions between my favorite gingers next season, but I won't hold my breath. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
